Food vs People
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Apathetic! Fem! Reader x Ace. Sort of one-sided. After a little stupid incident, Ace starts to pop up in the reader's life a lot more frequently and she's not appreciating it. Just a silly story xD
**_Hey I'm getting close to finishing One Piece and I want to write more stories, because my imagination is running wild. I also wanted to try my hand at a fem!reader x Ace fiction._**

 ** _Situation: the reader's character in this story is very apathetic. Like any otaku, not the hyper exaggerated one, just enjoys playing games, reading manga, books, fangirling etc. Also they like spending time by themselves, an introvert. A very average person, who also enjoys food a lot more than socialising with people. They're just doing their own thing, and finding their way in life. When Ace comes along~_**

 ** _Key:  
(F/N) First Name  
(L/N) Last Name_**

 **Wish me luck on this!**

* * *

You (F/N) (L/N) was trying to get through this high stress society. You were never the center of attention, sure you didn't mind talking to people, and you had some people you liked talking to time to time, but most of the time you were an observer that barely said anything. Luckily you kept your seat on the far side of the classroom where you could daydream through the window, about your favourite shippings. The newest releases of your favourite manga, what restaurants you were going to eat at next. It was great, no one really bothered you, you were happy and content. You didn't have to deal with the drama of friendships and relationships. You were grateful that your parents were open, loving and caring, everything was pretty much picture perfect, and you wouldn't want to change a thing.

You had a pretty sound mind, you didn't hate your body, you accepted yourself and who you were, physically and psychologically. You never really aspired to look like something else other than yourself, you liked your looks, you embraced it. You weren't like the other girls, you didn't diet to make yourself thinner, you didn't put on sun cream for cosmetic purposes, you enjoyed your skin colour, and thought it would be weird if you tried to alter it. You cut and styled your hair how you liked regardless of the newest trend, and to be quite honest you dressed like a slob at home and when you went out running errands because who has time to put on jeans when you could wear sweat pants that are always comfortable.

You knew between right and wrong, had your own moral compass, and generally a good person all in all. You were just simply passionate about fictional things that didn't apply to real life. Although it appeared that you didn't care about other people, and didn't seem good at socialising, it didn't mean you weren't attracted to other guys, or appreciate a good looking guy, or girl. Actually whenever you were in public you always found at least one good looking person. You found that you were attracted to guys with hair that wasn't shaggy or unkempt, but that was on a superficial level, you would obviously be attracted to any good guy that would love you, and treat you right and would make your life happier regardless of their looks. But for now, based on looks, guys with shorter hair, that you could ruffle were hotties in your eyes.

You didn't really hide your otaku side, you just downplayed it at school, and to not attract attention to yourself, you would use the white book covers sold at the book store, so no one could really tell what you were reading. In addition you listened to music, drowning out the sounds and noises of other people gossiping, you found it annoying and distracting to hear the other girl's high pitched voices, discussing whatever. Your eyes were scanning the pages, as you reading the climax to the final scene of your book, the music was heightening, adding more tension. Your hands were getting a little sweaty due to the adrenaline running, God this series was so good, one of the best you've ever read. You were only a couple pages away from the big reveal. Then there was a fire. No not a fire in the story line. Your music was climaxing notes and sounds were mixing altogether in a crazy torrent to match the ridiculous situation in your hands. The actual pages, the physical paper pages of the book was set on fire. You dropped the book, quickly pouring water over the fire, and putting it out with your uniform sleeves. And what was left was charred mess of pages, and the last pages that contained the secret reveal were ruined, ink was running. Due to the cheap newspaper quality pages the entire book was ruined, and you didn't know whether throw the book at the culprits or act cool, because this was not cool. The dramatic notes accompanied you as you looked around to find the culprits to your destroyed book. A book that you had bought recently, and was actually sold out till next week.

You saw a mixture of boys and girls diagonal to you, girls and a small number of boys were crowded around two other boys. One with blonde wavy hair with a scar down his left eye. The other with unruly black shaggy hair with freckles along his cheeks. You looked directly at them, the crowd around them as laughing, with them, holding their sides, pointing at the floor near your feet. You look down to see one of those cheap lighters you get at newspaper stands, that was the real culprit to your horribly destroyed book. You picked up the lighter, sighed and picked up your phone, your earbuds in to deafen the voices of the people. You walk over to them, your expression has returned to it's normal resting position, which you know was a plain unexcited expression, handing back the lighter to them. Barely paying them any attention, because why make life worse? You knew that if you tried anything, especially over a book, and especially because of the type of people they were, the girls that supported and followed them would do something funny to you if you railed against the idiot who set your book alight. Society was really funny these days, all because the way someone looked and how attractive they were had allowed them to have leeway, whilst the person who didn't do anything had strict rules imposed on them. It was unequal and hopefully you could change that someday, but today was not the day, you were in no sort of power to do that, also it was a book. You could hopefully buy it again next week, meaning the big reveal would be even more satisfying.

You turned around before you could even see them move their mouths for what you assumed was an apology. You didn't really care right now, you knew they only said it out of courtesy, and it didn't really make a difference right now. You grabbed your destroyed book, feeling the drops of water run down your hand as you disposed of it and went to the toilets to get some tissue to wipe up your table. You weren't surprised to see that the culprits didn't even move an inch from their desk, and help you with the mess they created, but alas why kick up a fuss? You assumed they weren't spiteful people, and it was an accident, you hoped. See nothing changed at all, despite ruining your book, they gained as you lost. It seemed that was the way of the world these days.

The rest of the school day rolled on, and the fire book incident was now in the past, you were dreaming about what snack you were going to buy and what little treat you should buy your siblings. You loved spoiling your siblings, since you were the eldest, you had this weird mothering instinct to buy them snacks and things to make their eyes sparkle and cry your name in joy. You were so lost in the thoughts of food you barely felt the tapping on your shoulder.

"Hey. Hey. (L/N)-San." You turn around to see the unruly shaggy black haired guy and his blonde friend.

"Yes?" You tried to remember their names, but due to your ignorance of your classmates you couldn't remember what letter their name started with.

"I don't think we apologised properly for the incident that occurred today." the blonde one started, you stared at them blankly. Your mind was wondering again, you were thinking that this guy looked like a familiar character.

"We wanted to say sorry, and we didn't mean to set your book on fire. He just has a tendency to play with fire and doesn't quite know how to control it." You found it odd that the one who didn't play with fire was apologising.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, you looked really annoyed when you gave me back the lighter" the other guy laughed offhandedly. You noticed the sort of back-handed apology. Well at least he apologised.

"Please forgive us, we'll pay for the book."

"It was (Price)" they hand you the money, at least with this you could get another snack today.

"Do you forgive us?"

"Does that really matter?" You answer back truthfully. They stare at you in a quizzical manner, you nod to show your appreciation of the money and you pack up your stuff and leave.

* * *

You sit down with your food from the canteen. School food was pretty good these days and cheap, they served massive portions of your favourite foods for a fraction of the price. It was great, it was your haven, well apart from your house, room and other favourite restaurants. Your ate your food gratefully the satisfaction of the flavours in your mouth was delicious, this is what you lived for some days. This is why you liked eating than socialising, people were unpredictable in a bad way, and food was delicious as you wanted. You were happily eating, savouring your delicious meal, until it was interrupted.

"Oi" You assumed the unruly shaggy black hair guy said. You were listening to the newest episode of one of your shows, and ironically the queued laughter was played as you watched him sit down, with an angry face, which you thought was also ironic. You sigh a little, to take out one of your ear buds to be polite, but left one in to still listen to your show.

"Are you still mad that I set your book on fire?" He glared at you. Why was he so mad you thought, it was strange because he didn't seem to show any remorse when he did it.

"No"

"You look it."

"Okay" You shrug, still staring at him with no expression you think. But this seem to make him even madder. Why was he getting even madder you thought, you should be the angry one, it was your book after all and you were innocently reading it.

"It's not good to bottle up your feelings, if you're mad say it!" He growls out a little, slamming his hand on the table. You blink, ugh this was so much effort over a book, you were over it and so should he.

"You paid for the book right?"

"Yeah"

"Then it's over, it's reconciled."

"You said you didn't forgive us."

"I didn't"

"You said it didn't matter if you forgave us."

"That's different from saying I didn't forgive you."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Because saying I didn't forgive you, would mean I'm holding a grudge against you. I said it doesn't matter, meaning that whether or not I have forgiven you, the incident has occurred and forgiving you wouldn't change that the incident still happened." He gawked at you a little, you didn't know why. It should have been easy to understand what you said, and you just plugged in your other earphone again, sighing a little because this guy had caused you to go back to the original point when you were interrupted. Which meant buffering, because you had shitty internet, gah, people these days.

* * *

The next week came by and you eagerly raced to the book store to buy a new copy of the book and some others. You were smiling contentedly as you walked out of the bookstore. The comforting weight of books in your hands was so satisfying, you were blushing at the secret reveal that you were supposed to read last week. In fact you couldn't read this weeks release because you hadn't read the secret reveal and you didn't want to spoil it, oh you and this series and some your favourite snacks and your junk food that you were going to buy was going to add up to a pretty great weekend. Until you felt the force of God knock you down and your books.

"We need to stop running into each other like this." the familiar voice of a certain someone chimed in. You sighed not looking up, you didn't want this to tarnish your supposed to be great weekend. You stood up, to see the infamous duo in front of you. The blonde one handed you the one book you didn't pick up. The shaggy black haired one was chuckling.

"You sure you're okay (L/N)-San?" The blonde one asked. Huh, funny. Your face felt a little hotter when you looked at the blonde one. For some reason you liked scars on people, it made them seem more badass. Like Zuko from Avatar, he looked freaking baddass with a face scar, and Soul from Soul eater with his massive scar down his chest, it made your fangirl squeal even more. Why was the fangirl squealing a little when you looked at the blonde one properly. Odd.

"Yes. Thanks."

"If you want, we're going out to eat at (restaurant), we'll treat you as an overall apology for everything that's happening." You look at them with no real expression. But since you were hungry, you didn't seem there was any harm. Except the restaurant they were going to.

"Sure, but I'll take you to a better place. The one you chose uses week old ingredients, I know the best spots around here." They look at you in surprise. You admit it was a little surprising that despite setting your book on fire you agreed to having food with them. However you could never turn down free food. Who would? You bring them to a much smaller, alleyway hidden shop, much quieter with a few elderly people dining here. The owner recognised you, smiling from ear to ear, whilst you take your regular booth and the other two sitting down rather awkwardly.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Uhh well. What do you recommend?" the blonde one asked, as the waitress served them with water.

"Ehhh~ (L/N)-chan are you going on two dates at once?" You sigh, as she laughed at your reaction and bowed as she left. You didn't that both of them were blushing a little, you really couldn't care less about dates, there was a much bigger and pressing problem. Food, what were you going to have?

"What do you want then?"

"As long as there is meat" The black haired one suggested.

"Ditto." the blonde one agreed afterwards.

"Fine." You nod, and you order with expertise and confidence. The other two were staring at you with a confused look again, maybe they were surprised that you showed more expression over food than a burning book in your hands. You couldn't help it, this was your favourite spot and your mouth was watering at the thought of the delicious food here.

"So (L/N)-San how did you find out about this place?" Ugh you hated small talk. However you did technically sign up for this, because they were buying you this meal and hell you were going to milk it.

"By accident, I go on food marathons where I find my favourite places to dine at. Obviously I have different places for different foods." You answer quickly and concisely.

"Hehehe, that's pretty cool. We just eat where ever there is meat." the blonde was laughed, he seemed intrigued by you. You wonder why though, it feels a little strange.

"Yeah same. You know (name of other restaurant), we're not allowed back there because we cleaned them out in their competition."

"Oh.. So you're were the reason why they stopped holding competitions." you eyebrows raised, you had to admit they were impressive in terms of eating. The food came and the smell was delicious, you politely waited for the other two to get their chopsticks ready and then all of your devoured your food, the owner smiled, he loved that you enjoyed his food and even happier that you had brought people with you to enjoy the food with. He was starting to get a little worried that you always came alone. You all asked for another bowl, the two of them looking at you with surprise.

"Eh don't you want salad? Aren't you worried about your figure?" the black haired one asked directly, glaring at you. The waitress and owner sweat dropped a little in hearing this, you saw the blonde one smack the black haired one around the head.

"Don't be so rude! I'm so sorry, that he's so rude to you." the blonde one apologised profusely. It was sort of cute the way he was so cautious, and his shy face made you feel a little warmer. This was odd.

"What, it's true. Girls always worry about their figure, I've never seen another one eat that much and order another." He tried to reason. You roll your eyes, typical, you were being stereotyped, generalised. You tried to think the black haired one was different, sure he was a little outspoken and got mad over weird things, but you tried to think he was a good person. However in your eyes he wasn't making a great first impression. The blonde one though, he was interesting, even thought you didn't really find guys that had long wavy hair attractive, but he was making you feel warmer, but not the same way your anime crushes made you feel. That was a whole other story.

Other than that little hiccup in the road the meal ended, and you were pleasantly stuffed, you picked up a tooth pick. Picking at the crevices in your teeth, you cover your mouth as you were doing so. The other two were almost K.O-ed from the delicious food, they could barely sit up properly.

"I think I died." the blonde one announced.

"I don't think I can be carried home. Sabo carry me." Your head moved as you realised that was his name.

"You're Sabo?" You look at them with raised eyebrows. The both look at you with confused looks again.

"You don't know us?"

"No." You look at them with no expression, as if it was blatantly obvious.

"So you don't know my name?" The black haired one pointed to himself.

"No."

"Do you know what it starts with?"

"I couldn't tell you even if you paid me." You shot back, to be honest you couldn't care any less. It didn't make a difference to you. He seemed shocked, the blonde one was laughing a little.

"Ace."

"What?"

"That's my name. Ace!" he half spat out, looking away.

"Okay." you shrug, allowing Sabo to pay. You guys say your thanks and leave the shop, you were happy and content, the food was delicious as always.

"Do you live around here?" Sabo asks you. You nod.

"Want us to walk you home."

"Nope. Thanks for the meal. Bye." You bow and wave quickly and walk off. The deal was done they paid for the food you ate and that was it. You had some serious reading to catch up on.

* * *

"Onee-san~ I want thissss." Your younger sibling lisped pointing at some cakes she wanted. You patted their head and said you would make them a better cake when they get back home. You walked around, you enjoyed grocery shopping it's was soothing and relaxing. Also gave your eyes a break from the screen and books.

"Onee-san, Onee-san!" you watched your sibling run into a familiar blonde.

"Sorry that she wasn't looking where she was looking. Say sorry." You look at your sibling expectantly and watched them say sorry and run behind your leg.

"It's okay I don't mind kids. Reminds me of our younger brother." You nod.

"Well we have to-"

"So whats their name?" Sabo asked, smiling happily at your sibling.

"(Sibling's name)" ugh small talk again.

"So you just doing grocery shopping?"

"Yup. Just leaving." You were not going to be subjected to some shitty small talk.

"Onee-chan are these your friends?" Somehow your little sibling had decided to get some courage and look up at the infamous duo. You felt a twinge of anger when Sabo picked up your sister, he could have at least asked you before picking her up. But your sibling seemed happy to be picked up by your "friends". They messed with his hair a little, playing with him. That weird feeling of warmth was spreading as you watched Sabo interact with your sibling, it was pretty cute, it made you happy that your sibling was laughing and playing.

"Oi Sabo they ran out of-" the black haired guy came into view. "Steak meat."

"Ame-" you answered.

"Ace! The name is Ace!" He growled. "Ame isn't even a name!" Well to be honest you couldn't be bothered to learn his name. Because there more important things to remember like the super combo for your character to gain max points in your newest game.

"Sorry." You apologise, but shrug.

"Hey this is (L/N)-San's sibling!" Sabo brought your sibling into the black haired one's view. He smiled, looking between you and your sibling, and he tried to approach your sibling in a friendly manner.

"Hey-" and your sibling started to cry, wailing out when they met the other one. You snorted, and a little proud of your sibling. You see his face drop, as you swiftly take your sibling back into your arms and walk off hurriedly saying good bye. You were totally going to make your best cake for your sibling, they deserved it.

* * *

You were eating your delicious bento, that you had made yourself. It had the perfect balance of meat and vegetables, with a handful of tasteful seasonings. It would be washed down with your green tea, ahh life was too wonderful these days. You were about to pick up your first favourite piece, until it disappeared, from under you.

"Nice, did you make it yourself?" the black haired one teased, you watched him eat the stolen piece.

"Yeah."

"Can I have more?"

"No." You take your bento, walking off. You hated it when people ate your food without your permission, and no one touches your food.

* * *

The next day you were having (favourite soup noodles) and fried food as well. It was a match made in heaven, ahh this is why. The exact reason why you love food more than people, the delicious food filling your stomach.

"Can I sit here?"

"Do what you want." You shrug, as long as he doesn't steal your food.

"Why don't you give straight answers?"

"Why do you talk too much?" You shoot back.

"Why do you answer in questions?"

"I want to eat my food." You answer simply, slurping up the noodles.

"Why do you not eat salads like the other girls?"

"I'm not the other girls." You answer back, eating another delicious morsel of food.

"... I want to say sorry for being rude to you earlier on."

"Okay."

"See this is why I find you annoying!" Ace growls out at you. You, the apathetic person you were, stared at him chewing your food, no expression whatsoever. Watching him realise what he just said.

"Ace~~" You see other girls crowd around him, as if it was staged. You heard their chattering, so you picked up your food, as more girls crowded around him and left your seat.

"Hey (L/N)-San, want to sit here?"

"..."

"Don't hesitate! It's fine." You sit down apprehensively, and start to eat again.

"Is that set good?"

"Yeah one of my favourites."

"Mhmm I like the B version of it more. I never thought the A combo would be good." You gesture to him to take a piece and try some. You weren't necessarily isolationist when it came to food, you just liked it when someone repsected your boundaries when you were with food.

"Holy crap, what have I been missing?" his eyes sparkle a little as he laughs. "You should really advise what foods I should be eating, you seem to be connoisseur of food." He smiles warmly at you. Your inner fangirl wasn't reacting as much as it would when your anime crush came into view but this guy, this guy was giving you some low-key feelings. You slurp up your noodles, not really caring if you should be looking lady-like, or that you should be eating delicately.

"You look really cute when you're eating. It makes the food look even better." He smiles at you. This guy was dangerous. Really dangerous. You finish your food, and utter a good bye leaving the table, as Sabo says goodbye. Luckily the other black haired one was coming to the table as you were leaving.

* * *

All this week, the loud black haired one kept approaching you, and it was annoying but you were slowly but surely getting used to it. Annoying.

He seemed to invite himself to your desk, interrupting your gaming and reading time. You almost clocked him when he almost lost your combo in the game, by accidentally pressing one of the back buttons on your console, and since you had been practicing for so long, and you were damned well not going to lose it. After he jokingly apologised as you stared him down, you shut down your console, hearing him chatter until-

"Ehh Ace~ Why do you keep ignoring us and hang out with her?" You could hear the intonation at "her" which translated to- Why are you hanging out with dumb bitch? You really couldn't care less, you were annoyed that your gaming and reading time was getting interrupted and you were not having it. You were thankful for these girls actually, as long as no one took away your gaming and reading you were fine. Thankfully they managed to obscure his view so you could walk away. You heard him just laugh, trying to apologise, he still wasn't giving you a good impression.

You were again eating in the canteen, food making you happy as usual. Then the usual occurrence of the shaggy black haired boy sat down opposite you.

"You know you're not like the other girls I know."

"You don't know me."

"You're not usually the type of girl I talk to"

"Well I'm not forcing you to be here. You're free to leave here as you please."

"You're not the usual type of girl I'm usually attracted to."

"Well I don't find you attractive either so this is mutual." You shoot back, you see him stare at you puzzled. That you said that to him.

"So why don't you go on diets like other girls?"

"Cause I don't hate myself enough to diet."

"I thought dieting was a way of improving yourself."

"You can see dieting whatever way you want."

"How do you see dieting?"

"I don't see a point in it. These dieting trends are not great, and eating just salad isn't great either. To be healthy is to eat a balanced diet. It's not just about losing weight. It's about having a balanced mind and body, and that can be done through eating right. Not by just eating salad." You answer, you notice that just stares at you. You continue eating, ah the food was just mouth watering, you lived for eating. It was a good balance, you needed to eat and eating was the most enjoyable thing to you.

"So you don't want to diet because-"

"I don't diet because I like to eat what I want and when I want."

"I respect that." He nods, grinning at you. You laugh for once, smiling a little, for once you guys agreed for something.

You're back in the classroom, putting in your earbuds and watching your new episode. There is a quiet moment and you hear your name. So you lower the volume, but keep your eyes glued onto the screen, concentrating. It was too easy to hear them.

"Ace, why don't you hang out with us anymore? You keep hanging out with that weird little otaku. She doesn't even talk to you, you just talk at her, it's like talking to a brick wall. And how can you stand to look at her big, chubby face? Like don't you feel a little weirded out that her legs could be bigger than yours? Like all she does is eat, I have never seen her eat a salad, or even try to diet. I mean if she lost a bit more weight, then it would be understandable. Do you like bigger girls Ace? Huh?" You heard them sort of sneer. You laugh, wow. You're surprised they're so observant of you despite their narcissism, it's really funny to you. You knew yourself what you look like, and to be honest you liked your full chest, big butt and rounded thighs. You know yourself that if you lost more weight, you wouldn't be quite as happy, because your boobs and butt would lose their fullness. You know that you could easily outrun any of the girls here and some guys, because you exercise enough to keep yourself healthy, you just like to eat. But it didn't matter what they said, as long as you were happy.

You hear Ace laugh awkwardly, he didn't quite know what to say. Which was odd, because he's usually so abrupt and spoke what was on his mind, so it was strange he had trouble finding words.

You turn up the volume on your phone, putting your concentration into the show. You feel a tap on your shoulder and you see Sabo smiling down on you, asking if he could watch the episode with you. You smile, on the inside, as you just plainly hand him the earphone whilst he draws up a chair and sits next to you watching. This was nice, it was nice to share a common interest that you were passionate in.

* * *

You were on the rooftop, taking it easy, because recently the black shaggy haired one kept popping up everywhere and it was getting too much. You just wanted to watch your shows in peace, game without being interrupted and not have to answer a billion questions when reading. He was interrupting your time so much that it ruined your schedule at home, and you ended up going to bed later and having less sleep. You closed your eyes, to relax with the warm summer breeze. You put your earphones in, they were just loud enough to not interrupt your nap and then you relax.

Until you hear the loud creak of the heavy rooftop door, and some soft footsteps. You prayed to the Gods, luckily you hid on the opposite wall of the door so if they looked down they couldn't see you unless they actually walked down and around the little block on the roof. You still feign sleep, trying to keep your music as low as possible and breath barely audible. The warm breeze was really relaxing, as you dozed off. Unknowing to you Ace knew you were on the roof, and he was damn well going to find you.

Little did you know that he was trying to flirt with you, when you thought he was annoying you. Sure it annoyed him that you didn't know his name, because all the girls seemed to know his name and recognise him anywhere and everywhere. However you just stared straight through him, and maybe cut through his arrogance, because he thought every girl would be the same. You weren't though, you were natural, easy to be around with, and he thought you were pretty cute eating, because you looked so happy, and your happiness was contagious. He was a little jealous that you paid so much attention to your games, your anime, your interests more than him. He really enjoyed talking to you, because you were straight forward, sure you were a little blunt and didn't show much expression, but he knew that you were apathetic, and because of that you were very balanced, and you never made stupid judgments which other girls did do, and he hated it. But he liked talking to you, you actually let him talk, you didn't somehow change the subject to what you were wearing, or how cute your hair was, or something about yourself. You let him air his thoughts, you let him be himself. Until the other girls pointed out your body to him, he had never noticed that you looked different, because he was so interested in your personality. Usually he approached girls because of how attractive they were, but he had never actively pursued a girl just because he wanted to talk to her, and it made you just that much more special to him. After when the other girls pointed out what you looked like physically, he couldn't keep his eyes off you, sure you didn't have lean thin legs, and a small face. You were who you were, and when he noticed your generous assets it made you even more attractive to him. You didn't know this but once he saw you running errands in your anime-t-shirt and your sweat pants with your hoodie on, and he just watched you run your errands, debating whether or not to come up and talk to you. He was approached by some girls in your class dressed nicely and feminine, that screamed cuteness. After he rejected them, he looked over at you, you were jumping to get your favourite packet ramen and blushed a little. You were too cute for him, compared to the other girls. He sat down next to you, quietly so not to wake you.

"This is the most peaceful you look when next to me." He muses, pokes your soft cheek, marveling at your soft skin. You held your phone in your slipping right hand, so he plucked it out of your hand so it wouldn't break, and was about to place it down next to you, when it lit up.

"Sabo: Hey got your favourite A combo, lets eat together I'll treat you. ;)"

* * *

 _ **Hope it wasn't boring? It didn't quite turn out how I wanted exactly, but it's close enough.  
Hope there wasn't too many mistakes.~  
Basically I wanted Ace as a terrible flirt, as in he knows how to flirt with girls who are interested in him. But he doesn't know how to talk to a girl who doesn't have any interest in him.**_

 _ **Also I always see Sabo and Ace as a pair, and come on, why not have two handsome guys?**_

 _ **I think I'll leave this as a one shot, because I wanted to focus on my other One Piece story.**_

 _ **Hope you guys have a great Easter!**_

 _ **Check out my blog and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Anyways**_

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Chang_**

 ** _x_**


End file.
